Speechless
by MsGeez
Summary: 2nd Chapter-First something with Beast Boy, and now something with Raven? What's going on? Whatever it is, it's proving to be quite a- Struggle. (Disclaimer: Don't own TT's, just this idea.)
1. Silence

To most viewers, nothing would seem out of the ordinary in Titan Tower. Raven was reading one of her books, Cyborg and Robin were battling on the Gamestation, and Starfire was trying out more of the earthly cultures and customs she had read about in a magazine, but... There was an air of oddness throughout the living room that everyone felt, of something amiss-out of place. Raven was the first to figure it out, strange as it was, pinpointing the exact cause of the oddity that shrouded the other clueless Titans. Everything was seemed almost normal except... Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was silent. In fact, he hadn't joked around or said anything all morning.

Not one word.

Raven peeked her head over her book to watch him from across the sofa, covertly examining him in his time of silence and stillness, marking off reasons as to why he was so quiet. Was it some special day today? A birthday? A holiday? The Day Raven had Ended the World? ...Terra Remembrance Day? What was it? Why was he so... quiet?

On Beast Boy's part, he was staring off into space at nothing in particular, idly tracing circles onto the arm rest, eyes clouded over, deep in thought. And that was it, the answer to Raven's question, Beast Boy was lost in his thoughts, thinking, daydreaming perhaps. She had never seen him so... still, so silent. Almost vulnerable. He was off in his own world entirely.

As normally happens, with one question answered, more were asked. One in particular: What has Beast Boy thinking like this?

Beast Boy shifted, and Raven became aware at how long she had been staring. At that same moment, Beast Boy seemed to have become aware too as his face angled towards her, and withing a moment-

Amethyst met jade, each as glittering jewels, enchanting, mesmerising, making their owners greedy as they wished the opposites pair of jems was theirs to gaze into whenever they wished. To get lost in without getting caught, to be their own. And it was a curious feeling that swirled throughout Raven, making her mind dizzy and her stomach twist. It was a moment, the two owners shared on their own, strange, silent, and beautiful, that left Raven wondering just what was happening to her, just what was going on. A moment neither owner would let the other break.

Although, after a moment, it shattered as Cyborg too realized the silence. With loud words in such a stormy silence, Raven jumped as she and Beast Boy were pulled out of their haze.

"Hey BB, why so quiet? Cat got your tongue or something?"

Beast Boy and Raven looked away from each other, both blushing slightly. Cyborg spared a glance at Raven when she got up, book in hand, as Beast Boy replied.

"Nothing Cy, just thinking."

Faking incredulously, Cyborg exclaimed, "Wait, think? Do you even have a brain up there?" Cyborg tussled up Beast Boy's hair as he and the others laughed.

"Cut it out, Cy!" Beast Boy laughed, wriggling away from his outstretched hand.

No one paid any attention to Raven, who was still red in the face, until the doors to the common room whooshed shut, and she was gone.

Looking at the place where she had been standing a moment before, Robin asked cluelessly, "What's eating her up?"

Concerned, Starfire stepped up and out of the room, leaving behind her stack of magazines, saying with a small frown upon her face, "I will do the talking of girls to friend Raven and do the finding out of things."

With another whoosh, the doors shut behind Starfire, and she too was gone.

Shaking their heads, the boys each got back to their video games, not thinking anymore of the happenings of a moment before, except Beast Boy, who went back to being lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**Leave a review, and the next chapter will come soon. I have a good idea for where to take this, and I'm sure you'd like to see where this will go. Even I want to see where it'll go, and all it'll take is a review or two...**

**Yes. I am resorting to blackmail.**

**Plus I want to know if this is worth continuing. So please let me know.**

**Thanks. Yours truly,**

**Ms Geez**


	2. Struggle

When Raven arrived to her room, she wasn't quite sure why she had come here in the first place. Well, actually, she did. Her emotions were on the rise, and she wasn't quite sure why. All she had done was to share a glance, a small one, probably only a few seconds (if even) with Beast Boy... But it felt, correction, it feels like so much more than that. The seconds seemed longer, the moment seemed like it was all theirs, Beast Boy was so serious... And his eyes were so green...

Why did Raven feel so silly? Like she should be giggling and dancing about the room? Disgusted with herself, she plopped down on her bed, none too gracefully, and crossed her arms in agitation. She was not Starfire, so there really was no reason for Raven to feel like this. Raven was the dark one, the creepy one, the loner. She doesn't have feelings like this, she doesn't do feeling. It doesn't help with the whole "your powers are controlled by your emotions" deal that went with her being the reluctant daughter of a demon.

But there was still that ever present question of why?

Sighing, Raven crossed her legs and got into position. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Raven breathed out, closing her eyes, and saying those words for which she's so famous.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos..."

It took only a moment for her to levitate, the world around her to disappear, as she locked herself in the only other realm known to her: her mind. Raven calmed her emotions, controlling them, reigning them back in because she couldn't ever let them get out of hand, and all that was left was blissful peace. She couldn't help thinking for a moment if this was how Garfield felt when he was so lost in thought. If he felt free.

That was all that was needed for Raven's concentration to fall, and Raven fell back down into her mattress. Her emotions broke out again, spinning wildly. She needed to regain control of them, but they were so out of reach. Running from her inside her mind (literally) laughing at her sad attempts to place them back where they belong (also literally).

Raven was just getting more and more frustrated for herself, trying to find something to blame her lack of concentration and success on, when there was a knock at her door.

"Friend Raven? I have the feeling that you are inside the room of your bed. Please might I do the coming in?"

Shaking her head slightly at her friends speech, Raven walked over to her door, putting in the code for it to open. As Starfire walked in, Raven once again took a seat on her bed. The mattress leaned slightly when Starfire sat down next to her, tucking her legs in and getting comfortable.

"What do you need Star?" Raven asked evenly, as monotone as ever.

Starfire seemed to be searching her face as she asked Raven in a concerned tone, "Please friend, is there something that is the matter? Why are you upset? Was it something that I have done to make you the mad?"

Once again sighing, Raven looked away, replying, "No, Star. It wasn't something that you did."

"Then why are you so... sad?"

Starfire was still watching her in a way best friends do, always knowing when something is wrong, wanting to be helpful, wanting to make her feel better.

Raven looked at Starfire, throwing her hands up slightly, exasperatingly stating, "I don't know, Starfire! One minute I'm fine, reading my book, and the next..."

As she trailed off, Starfire took on a knowing look, smiling slightly at her friends confusion. Starfire knew something that Raven didn't, apparently, but wasn't going to share or do "the giving away of things" as she so thought. Instead Starfire asked,

"What then happened, friend Raven?"

Raven had gotten up and begun pacing, seeming to let herself rant off in a very un-Raven-like behavior.

"I had realized how quiet it was. You were cooking, Cyborg and Robin were playing their stupid video games, and Beast Boy... I had thought it was strange that he hadn't bothered me all morning. Usually I get pestered with his jokes, his laughing, his annoyances, but there hadn't been one word. Even at breakfast, I had realized. So I grew a little concerned."

At Starfire's smirk, Raven realized how she just sounded. Continuing to pace, she corrected herself, making Starfire's smirk slip a little,

"If something was wrong with Beast Boy, then the team might not function properly if we get called to catch a criminal. He is a valued member of the team. So I glanced up, from my book, to see if something might be wrong and..."

_And jade eyes met amethymist, there was a swirling of emotions. Raven's heart was beating fast and loudly, and she felt so... weak._

Starfire inched forward when Raven stopped midsentence, and her pacing.

"And?" she pressured excitedly, seeing her friend might be close to realizing.

Raven blinked with that word, like before, she slammed hard back into reality, her voice once again took on that cold, emotionless tone that none other than her could ever have.

"And nothing. I nearly lost control, so I left. Is that a crime?"

Starfire's voice was hard as she stood up, facing Raven, "Losing control is not the nothing, friend Raven."

"It is when I know I can get it back under control, when you've seen me do it before."

"Then why have you not so far?"

"I can handle myself Starfire!"

"I have not said that you could not, friend. I merely said that you-"

"I know what you said!" Raven's temper escaped her, and one of Raven's pillows blew up in a black burst of magic.

Breathing deeply, Raven closed her eyes and rubbed at her temple as Starfire crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"I know what you said, Starfire," Raven began more calmly, sitting defeatedly on her bed again, her arms in he lap. "I just... I don't know. One minute I'm fine, and the next..."

Starfire sat down next to Raven again, giving her a half hug with one arm.

"I know, friend Raven. I am the understanding. You will do the figuring out of it, I am sure."

Allowing a small, extremely small, smile, Raven looked once more towards her friend, "I know too, thanks Star."

"It is of no problem, friend! I am glad to be of help!" Starfire clasped her hands together, saying this in a loud, cheerful voice.

"Like that hasn't ever been obvious before," Raven stated sarcastically, but not meanly, at her friend's behavior.

Both girls got up, Raven not having gotten to anywhere else with sorting out her problem than before, Starfire with having figured everything out but allowing Raven to get to that point on her own, and walked to the door. Raven unlocked it with her code so that Starfire could leave, and as the door opened walked back to her bed to meditate more.

Before leaving, Starfire paused in the doorway.

"Friend Raven, there is one thing of which I would like for you to think of. You said you were fine one minute, yes?"

Looking back at her friend, Raven nodded slightly, unsure of where this was going.

"Then when did you nearly do the losing of your control? Before, or after meeting friend Beast Boy's gaze?"

Raven's eyes widened in sudden realization as the door closed behind a smug Starfire, meditation, for the moment at least, forgotten.

_Beast Boy... ?_

* * *

**Hey y'all! Here is the promised update, more soon to come if I get the time (and the reviews). Where do you think I'm going with this?**

**In any case, I want to give a shout out to the three that have reviewed so far.**

**To Curse You Perry...: Doofenshmirtz and Slade? That would terrify me, seriously. In any case... Thanks for your review! :D  
**

**To Sgt. Eyewatch: Is the next day good for you? Can't promise I can get another up by tomorrow but... Thanks for your review! :D  
**

**To Harmonious Wolf: lol But what if Raven and BB are saving eachother? O.o Don't give me ideas! Anyway, thanks for your review! :D  
**


End file.
